Dork Diaries 13: Tales From a Not-So-Exciting Summer Vacation
by CharityBarnum
Summary: Nikki Maxwell is excited for her summer vacation! Her birthday is coming up, and what celebration could be more fun than birthdays? But there is ONE MAJOR problem: Andre's leaving! Yes, Andre's stepsister is Tiffany and Nikki hates her, but she's also real close to Andre! Should she risk her friendships and move to France? Or should she stay in USA and have a not-so-fun summer?
1. Chapter 1

Dork Diaries 13: Tales From a Not-So-Exciting Summer Vacation

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dork Diaries. It is owned by Rachel Renee Russell.**

Wednesday, June 4: 8:15 AM

In Queasy Cheesy

AAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!

I've been sitting on a chair wearing a SUPERhumiliating Princess Sugar Plum dress for THIRTY MINUTES STRAIGHT!

I did NOT watch Princess Sugar Plum Saves Baby Unicorn Island! again.

Today is…Brianna's birthday!

And MacKenzie, Amanda and EVERYONE were invited! Including Oliver Crumbly, my crush's Brandon's BFF's brother.

But since Brianna invited a plus one, BRANDON came!

SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

I've got Crush-Itis AGAIN!

By the way, this is how AWFUL the handmade invitations Brianna made were:

Come ovr over to Brin Brianna's Princs Princess Sugar Plum bertday!

On Junn June 4 at 7:45 PM et at Queasy Chizzy!

C Yuu!

How awful was that?

Anyway, Brandon looked me straight in the eye and said:

"Nikki, I'm sorry how I treated Andre. He was actually a pretty cool dude! Here, give this to him."

He handed me a small envelope that said this:

To Andre Davenport from Brandon Roberts

I promised I'd give it to him as soon as I met him at the CupCakery. Later!

The rest of the party went off as a blast! We did the I Love Queasy Cheesy dance that went viral on YouTube and…me and Brandon danced the Princess Sugar Plum remix of Brianna's favorite song: Roar by Katy Perry!

Finally, Brianna did the WORST RENDITION of Baby Shark! She sang (really off-key) it like a cat who just puked a fishbone!

I am NEVER watching Baby Shark on YouTube again!

Wednesday: 2:54 PM

In my room

I can't believe what happened at the CupCakery yesterday!

I have been crying for approximately 2 hours, 5 minutes and 23 seconds.

I have been crying for approximately 2 hours, 5 minutes and 23 seconds.

WHY?

Because Andre gave me the saddest news!

I'll do this in dialogue:

A: Hello Nicole! What is that?  
N: It's from Brandon. He apologizes for being mean to you.

A: Okay!

 _ANDRE reads the letter. He quickly writes back._

 _Dear Brandon,_

 _I accept your apology. Please keep hanging out with Nicole, Chloe and Zoey. Also, please tell MacKenzie not to hang out with my sister, Tiffany Blaine Davenport. PS: Her FaceBook name is SelfieChic, MacKenzie's LuvMyLipGloss and I'm TeamNorthHamptonHills4Life._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Andre Davenport_

A: I also say sorry to you.

N: Why?

A: I'm going back to France with Dad. I hope I'll see you when you go to the Louvre for the art program.

N: WHAAAAAAAAT?

Well, that's it! Andre's going back to France.

Good news: No more Tiffany!

Bad news: Andre's leaving!

So I have to stop him. Was his mom brainwashed by Tiffany to go back so she wouldn't have competition with MacKenzie and so she could get us to stop hanging out?!

Or did he just June Fools me?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In Andre's House

Friday, June 6: 3:30pm

At Andre's House-Pizzeria

Yes. _**ANDRE**_ has a PIZZERIA in his HOUSE.

I got a slice of pepperoni pizza and started eating as Andre told me about the FIASCO!

He said his dad, Francois, had a wonderful new manor in Paris.

His stepmom, Jane, Tiffany's mom, had already booked his flight to Paris.

His little sister, (not Tiffany), the _real_ Andrea was waiting in France for him.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

I hurried home to my OWN house.

I cried so much that ALL the tissue at home disappeared in only five minutes.

Saturday, June 7: 10:30 am

Westchester City Int'l Airport

"Goodbye Andre," I said, wiping my tear-stricken eyes with my scarf.

"Bye, Nicole. It was nice meeting you.

"I really hope I see you one day in Paris.

"I promise I'll call in between classes at boarding school," said Andre.

"It's not the same as having you here,"

I sobbed.

"Oh no! I'm almost late. Bye," said Andre.

"That's what you get, DORK!" said Tiffany, taking a selfie with a very weirded out me in the background.

" **TIFFANY BLAINE DAVENPORT!**

How DARE you say that to poor Nikki!" said MacKenzie, who came out of the blue.

"I…I…I…OH I GIVE UP!

" It was _**me**_ who booked that flight to France, so I could get Romeo and Juliet away from each other! And I just CAN'T stand that…that…that HORRIBLE CREEP!"

"Don't listen to her, Nikki!" said MacKennzie. Then she whirled out her purse and swung it at Tiffany!

Tiffamy then hit MacKenzie on the hip. MacKenzie knocked Tiffany out.

"What's with all the woozy staaarrs?" said Tiffany before passing out.

 **(A/N: If you don't like any HINT of romance, skip the next part until you see an asterisk (*).)**

"ANDRE!" I shouted, running into Andre's open arms.

"NICOLE!" shouted back Andre.

SLO-MO: 

I threw my arms around Andre.

He picked me up and whirled me in his arms at a 360-degree angle. *

"That Tiffany did this," I said, panting from the whirl.

"She's getting what she deserves," smirked Andre.

"BESAME MI AMOR!" shouted Juan (the Spanish guy who has a crush on Tiffany), running after his crush.

"NOOOOOO!"

screamed Tiffany, running away from Juan.

"Thank _you_ karma!" I smirked, fist-bumping Andre.

THE END!


End file.
